I. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to communication, and more specifically to techniques for supporting location services for a roaming mobile station.
II. Background
It is often desirable, and sometimes necessary, to know the location of a mobile station, e.g., a cellular phone. The terms “location” and “position” are synonymous and are used interchangeably herein. For example, a user may utilize the mobile station to browse through a website and may click on location sensitive content. The location of the mobile station may then be determined and used to provide appropriate content to the user. There are many other scenarios in which knowledge of the location of the mobile station is useful or necessary.
The mobile station may be provisioned such that it can obtain location services (LCS) from a home network and also while roaming in a serving network. Location services may include any services based on or related to location information and may also be referred to as location-based services (LBS). An LCS client may request for the location of the mobile station while the mobile station is roaming in the serving network. The mobile station may then communicate with various network entities in the serving network in order to determine the location of the mobile station and to provide this location to the LCS client. A major challenge is then to support location services for the mobile station in such a roaming scenario.